Beso
by Anniih
Summary: Un simple roce, y a él le gustará queriendo un poco más. No niega que le gustó el beso cuneteado, eso le dejó el sabor, pero...no ha besado a un hombre.  *UKxChile*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** Am…Tal vez Manuel me salió medio Ooc (?). Tres besos, pero solo uno parece beso.

**Pareja:** UKxChile/ArthurxManuel.

**Dedicado**: Sakaya Hiwatari, mi new amiguis, hablamos puras tonteras. Además esto es por agradecimientos por pasarme dounjinshis de [*****] esa pareja. Espero que te guste ^^

.

* * *

**Beso**

No sabe para que lo ha llamado tan repentinamente pidiéndole que se junten en lugar tranquilo sin interrupciones, que nadie más esté aparte de ellos dos. Una simple plaza o parque sin mucha gente. Es perfecto para el país mayor, sintiéndose cómodo pero con algo de nervios. Ojala acepte. No puede más con esto y lo necesita más cerca, mucho más cerca que de costumbre. Sonríe y respira olvidando parte de los nervios. Tiene que relajarse. No se puede equivocar, se llevan bien, demás que le diga que sí. Mira al cielo y luego a los árboles. Da un corto paseo de aquí para allá sintiendo la brisa entremedio de sus dorados cabellos. Se ha demorado un poco. ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Ojala no sea así, pero…detesta la impuntualidad sea quien sea. Mira al frente si es que viene el chileno. Al fin.

Manuel pide disculpas por el retraso dando explicación de que tuvo un inconveniente sabiendo que al mayor no le agrada las impuntualidades. Arthur lo hace relajar aunque esté algo molesto, no vino aquí para pelear y menos con él. El latino pregunta por qué lo ha llamado tan de repente contestándose asimismo todo carismático que es para tomar una taza de té. Arthur niega. No lo trajo para invitarlo a tomar esa infusión aunque se le antoje. Tartamudea al principio dándose pensamientos positivos que él aceptará. Traga sin dificultad mirándolo fijamente presionando las manos escondidas detrás de su espalda sosteniendo un ramo de rosas. Luego las extiende hacia la vista del menor, este no comprende mucho, hasta lo que sabe, sigue vivo como para que le de flores. Entonces, el inglés se le declara. No hay errores, lo escucha perfectamente tomándolo por sorpresa y desentendimiento.

Siente las mejillas sonrosadas sin apartas sus orbes oscuros de los esmeraldas. ¿Qué le va a contestar? Ni siquiera lo sabe.

Nuevamente se le declara acompañado de una pregunta, de estar con él. Juntos. Los dos…como pareja. Pero…lo rechaza. Le agradece lo que ha hecho por él incluso por el detalle, pero no acepta.

Arthur baja la mirada. Pensaba que no lo iba a rechazar, si se llevan bien…como amigos. Solo como amigos. Aun así, ¿Por qué no puede aceptar su presente? Le pregunta otra vez y el menor recibe el ramo de rosas, claro, como un presente. Las revisa con los dedos teniendo cuidado de no estropearlas, pensando en que el mayor se tomó el tiempo para esto. Intenta no sonrojarse y lo logra, únicamente está un poco incómodo con la situación sin percatarse que su frente es tocada por la del británico, y un escalofrío sorpresivo le recorre, y queda absorto. Solo el menor. El europeo le sonríe y vuelve a preguntar. No se dará por vencido, cuando quiere algo, lo consigue. Manuel es claro ejemplo y siempre ha sido de su codicia inglesa, sin mencionar que quiere su pedacito de la Antártica…el mayor encima de él.

Traga fuerte, con dificultad. Le había dicho que no quiere. ¿Y ahora quiere? No es que no quiera…es…nunca ha salido con un hombre creyendo desde que nació que le gustan las mujeres. ¿Esto significa que le gusta Arthur?

―Sal conmigo, Manuel.

Lo oye. Siente la presión en su cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo. El corazón le late a una aceleración avanzada sin llegar a sobresaltar, manteniendo la calma.

―Sí.

Y eso es todo lo que dice para luego ser abrazado por Inglaterra, y lo invita a tomar té para celebrar el inicio de la relación.

* * *

No hay problemas entre ellos. Se llevan de maravillas, como siempre. Sin incomodidades, sin reclamos, sin peleas. Realmente parecen una pareja sin bajos. Arthur surca los labios por esos pensamientos mientras ordena sus cosas antes de salir de la sala de reunión con el grupo de ocho; es una de las mejores relaciones que ha tenido, ni una sola discusión en este último mes. Sin embargo falta algo importante en una relación de pareja, y eso es el beso. Exacto, no se han dado un beso. La razón es petición de Manuel, no está preparado para besarlo, no que es tuviera miedo ni nada, únicamente que nunca ha besado a un hombre, y le pidió que le diera tiempo.

Arthur había creído que ya besó a un chico quien vive al otro lado de su novio y que no dará el nombre. Sí, el chileno si besó a ese chico, pero fue sin darle el consentimiento, además que era un niño en ese tiempo. Fue un robo.

_Tiempo…_

Tiempo… ¿Cuánto? ¿Un año? Ninguna pareja espera tanto para una unión de labios. Hasta incluso le pidió, le rogó un pequeño roce, nada más. Se negó.

Tampoco quiere presionarlo, no es así. No desea que el castaño piense que es un desesperado por hacerlo suyo. Él no es así, es un caballero. Le dará su tiempo…que no sea demasiado.

* * *

Tres meses han pasado sin darle un beso. Tiene que idear algo, lo que sea, sin que se sienta presionado.

Es un día normal como todos los demás. Dan un paseo por la cuidad tomados de la mano, sonriendo por sus comentarios mientras sienten el aire soplar de una menara refrescante chocando contra sus rostros.

Manuel sonríe. A Arthur le encanta. Puede aprovechar en robarle uno de un modo accidental. Le señala al cielo donde supuestamente hay un ovni. El otro le cree y gira la cabeza pero no ve nada. Inglaterra le sigue señalando y diciendo que "ahí está, al lado de esa nube" mientras se acerca más a él para estar preparado. El menor no encuentra nada regresando la cabeza a su posición.

Y sucede.

Al girar, roza los labios contra los del él…'accidentalmente', cosa que no pudo evitar tensarse ante el primer contacto en estos meses de relación. Para empeorar las cosas se le colorean la mejillas dando una paso hacia atrás mirando al dueño de esos ojos verdes que parecen inocentes, pero que en realidad no lo son. Intenta buscarse explicaciones de lo sucedido, dándose vuelta las neuronas haciendo que se conecten y no las hormonas. Y lo único que se puede explicar, es la sensación que sintió por el simple roce de labios, además de una corriente eléctrica que le hizo saltar el corazón, y aún continúa.

También descubre una nueva sensación. Los labios de Arthur son tibios y suaves. A pesar de haber sido una presión ligera, le gustaron. Baja la cabeza, ¿en qué mierda piensa? ¡No puede besar a un hombre! ¡Todavía no!

Entonces, el inglés le dice que solo fue un 'accidente', que no tiene por qué preocuparse, y que sigan con el paseo, dándole sonrisas.

El latino acierta.

El europeo hizo su cometido. Un simple roce, y a él le gustará queriendo un poco más.

Pero para Manuel fue un beso, mejor dicho, roce de labios accidental.

* * *

Unos días después, quiere aumentar el deseo del menor hacia su boca. Y nuevamente es otro día normal…bueno no mucho. El menor tiene que volver a su país. Lo extrañará demasiado sobre todo cuando haga frío. No obstante no se irá así como así. Claro que no. Le dejará un nuevo regalito en los labios para que lo eche de menos, mucho de menos.

Deja a Manuel en el aeropuerto cargándole las maletas por gusto. Voltea agradeciendo por hacerlo y por acompañarlo. Cómo no lo iba hacer, sería _descaballerado_ de su parte.

Comienzan a despedirse.

Inglaterra se acerca al menor rodeándolo en sus brazos. Le acaricia la espalda y lo da un apretón siendo correspondido de la misma forma. Manuel ríe un poco diciendo que no es para tanto, en un par de semanas el mayor puede quedarse en su casa, este se separa para terminar de despedirse apoyando los labios en la comisura de los del latino. Se aleja y le sonríe cerrando los parpados como si nada hubiese pasado…recién.

Otra vez siente una descargar eléctrica invadiéndolo por completo a culpa del casi beso. ¿Qué intenta hacer Arthur? Acaso… ¿quiere que se lleve el recuerdo de que sus labios son tibios y suaves? Al parecer sí porque lo está recordando sin mover un músculo.

Malditos sonrojos. Hace un sacudido de cabeza, eliminándolos. Y le sonríe como si nada al inglés. Da media vuelta e intenta caminar llevando la maleta pensando en lo ocurrido.

_Le gustó._

Lleva el dedo índice acompañado con el de al medio a su boca, específicamente en lado derecho de la comisura.

Eso…

―Me dio un beso cuneteado.

Esta vez lo besó, no fue un roce simplemente. Manuel sabe que significan esa clase de beso. Es el que te deja pensando por un buen rato, del que se usa para las conquistas, del que te hace experimentar sensaciones prohibidas aunque sea corto te deja un sabor intenso y apasionado, llevando una promesa de deseo implícito, queriendo decir "no demores, te estaré esperando cuando quieras volver", de los que te hacen nacer cosquillas en el estómago, de los que se quedan en el recuerdo…

…Curva las comisuras de los labios.

Sobre todo que te deje una estúpida sonrisa que te hace parecer un completo idiota que dura horas ahí pegada al rostro…adentrando al avión sin dejar de tocarse el labio. Quizás…ya sea el momento…

…porque se queda con la sensación de haber correspondido, de seguir a algo más profundo, pero como es un tonto, no pasó.

Para la próxima será.

* * *

Lo escucha perfectamente, esas palabras salir de la boca del sudamericano.

_Quiere besarlo_.

No un roce. No un cuneteado. Quiere un beso con todas sus letras, con todas sus funciones y movimientos.

Arthur baja la vista observando la tela que cubre a la cama. Esperó tanto para esto. Él se lo pide…un tanto nervioso. Es normal, no ha besado a un nombre. Se acomoda ya sentado en la cama frente al menor, mirándolo. Luego procede a decirle indicaciones suaves para que no se altere ni sobresalte al juntar sus labios. El menor acierta con dos leves movimientos de cabeza. Se acerca lentamente.

―Cierra los ojos.

Obedece. No ve nada. Solo ve oscuridad, pero puede sentir la presencia del mayor frente a su rostro y oírle la respiración encima del silencio del cuarto. No niega que tiene algo de nervios queriendo salir bien de todo esto, no parecer un niñito inexperto, aunque no haya besado a hombres, ha besado a mujeres. Debe ser lo mismo. ¿Verdad?

Se tensa. Detrás de su oreja se acomodan sus cabellos siendo llevados por una de las manos de Inglaterra, dando su tiempo para peinarlo, verle el rostro.

Arthur no puede evitar sonrosarse al solo admirarlo. Cierra fuertemente los ojos. No es el momento para los estúpidos sonrojos a pesar de que Manuel se ve…_hermoso_. Al estar listo, toma sutil el rostro, pero decide dejar una sola mano sostenerle, no es necesaria la otra, sabe que no se va escapar…el latino.

Para Manuel esto es eterno… ¡El maldito aún no lo besa! Teniendo el corazón bombardeando a mil por horas, siente que se le va salir si no se apresura.

―Abre un poco la boca ―le menciona, el cual el chileno accede lentamente. El británico nota a simple vista el pequeño temblor en ella―. No la abras tanto…solo un poco ―sonríe por la torpedez, y Manuel se siente un idiota que deja una mínima distancia entre el labio inferior y el superior―. Así está bien.

Inglaterra acerca el rostro cerrando los ojos y ladeando la cabeza para un lado, así sin dar complicaciones. Empieza acomodando un labio sobre el otro dando simples roces de derecha a izquierda, de arriba abajo provocando un escalofrío en la nación joven más el palpitar acelerado que logra oír, cosa que por suerte no abre ni cierra la boca para que siga chocando su aliento contra los cálidos labios de su pareja. Va lento, Arthur no quiere apresurar las cosas sorprendiendo a Manuel. Luego avanza apoyando sus labios sin presión, sin asustarlo e incomodarlo. Los comienza a mover suavemente uno sobre otro conociendo como se siente él, si sigue tenso o más relajado.

Para ese momento, el menor mantiene entreabierta la boca en la misma posición que ha estado desde que siente el aliento inglés rozando el suyo sin entrar completamente. Y aunque no lo hiciera, partes de su cuerpo son invadidas por sensaciones de pequeños temblores en su vientre y las descargas…oh, bueno, las descargas eléctricas no cesan ni porsiacaso, pero no significa que no hiciera nada. Hace mover los músculos de la boca siguiendo el ritmo lento del mayor otorgando mojar los suyos y dar a entender de profundizarlo un poco más. Arthur no espera. Le regala nuevas sensaciones llenado de calidez desbordante dentro de la cavidad, rozando despacio su labio inferior con el superior, y el superior con el inferior varias veces sin dejar de sostenerle un lado de la mejilla con una mano, mientras que la otra se posesiona entrelazando los dedos con los de Manuel de una forma apresurada atrapándola sobre la cama, como si dependiera de eso para continuar el ósculo que va aumentando la temperatura.

El maldito británico sin dejar su status del hombre intachable adentra la lengua, pidiendo permiso palpando la dentadura. El chileno accede. Entreabre más la boca suavemente dejando que lo explore con toda la facilidad que tiene a su merced. Deseaba saber que hay de cierto sobre los rumores que dicen que sus besos son magia pura, que hace llenar de sensaciones, y viajar a conocer la magia hasta con unicornios incluidos.

Inglaterra se lo muestra al tocar su paladar. Ya está adentro, devorándolo sin importarle si terminara sin aire, solo se dispone a sostenerle el rostro, sujetarle la mano, besándolo de una manera magistral, tan experta que, sin duda, ninguna persona le robará el deje amalgamando con el suyo sembrado en su propia boca.

Adquieren un ritmo más extenso, más profundizado, compartiendo sus sabores, explorando cada uno por su cuenta la calidez del otro, una y otra y otra y otra vez intentando regularizar la respiración en las veces que se separan con las bocas abiertas, sin abrir los parpados, volviéndose a juntar acariciando sus órganos húmedos, mojándolos hasta más no poder.

Manuel se olvidó por completo que está besando a un hombre, sintiendo que le muerde con sutilidad el labio inferior, y vota por inercia un gemido corto y ahogado, sin darle atención al rubio quien aleja los labios regresando a apoyarlos sobre los del latino, dando por finalizado el ósculo.

Exhalan con tranquilidad. Arthur se aleja incorporándose, abriendo lentamente los ojos verdes viendo directamente al sudamericano quien hace lo mismo. Realmente valió la pena esperarlo estos meses. Degustar la boca del menor es lo mejor que ha tenido en la vida. Ahora solo espera la opinión de su novio con quien consagró el primer beso de la relación.

― ¿Te-te sientes bien? ―pregunta dudando si habrá besado bien sin asustarlo.

―Sí…estoy bien ―quedan callados por un lapso de tiempo corto, donde mira a todas partes fijándose en el ojiverde―. No fue…tan mal, como lo pensé.

El de habla inglesa se relaja aliviado, respirando muy a gusto mientras enmarca una sonrisa.

―Eso significa que podremos besarnos cuando queramos, sin problemas. ―dice contento.

―Sí, pero~ ―ese 'pero' no le agrada para nada a Arthur. Chile ladea la cabeza hacia un lado, cierra los ojos, piensa, y los abre―. No voy a negar que besai' bien. 'Pero', no me gusta que alguien pase sobre mí. ―con el beso dado se sintió y se siente débil, con poca capacidad de demostrar sus deliciosos besos.

El europeo no comprende. ¿Pasar sobre él?

Y es cuando Manuel se dispone a sostenerle la mano que sigue estando ahí presionada contra la cama jalando el cuerpo el país mayor, buscando directamente su boca apoyada con la suya. Comenzando así, un nuevo beso. Sin embargo esta vez, el chileno le ensañará que sus los suyos son mucho mejores. Su orgullo también cuenta en esto, logrando recostar al inglés hasta poder comer cada parte de sus labios, literalmente.

Entonces se da cuenta que los besos de Arthur son adictivos, y que no lo dejará escapar tan fácilmente, aunque el mayor se apodere por completo de su cuerpo, seguirá mostrando que no pasará sobre él.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Hace lunas (no tanto) que no subía un UKxChi. Me nació de la nada. Debo amarme por esto (?). No pude evadir mis ganas de colocar el beso cuneteado, nada más rico que ese beso, me inspiré más que la cresta xD Ese beso debería ser patrimonio nacional. Manuel tiene que hablar con el Piñe. Y…siento que Manu me salió un poco fleto al principio, pero bueno, ya lo escribí. Intenté narrar los besos lo mejor que pude, quizás le faltó un poquito más...

Sakaya Hiwatari, espero que te haya gustado a pesar de haber leído una partecita antes de ser subido. Y gracias por los dounjinshis, pronto subiré de ellos sin importarme que me tiren bombas, porque llenaré el fandom les guste o no a ciertas personas.

Gracias por leer.

Saludines!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**

***pucherito***


End file.
